


Maybe That's A Big Mistake

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Founders Era, Salazar Slytherin is not the bad guy everyone thinks he is, The Founders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Salazar does not agree with the other Founders.





	Maybe That's A Big Mistake

In hindsight, starting a school for young wizards and witches in the middle of Scotland of all places wasn't such a great idea. Sure, they were in the middle of nowhere, and the chances of Muggles wandering to the school grounds were slim, but… _Scotland?_ Salazar sighed, once again, already dreading the season the Scots had the nerve to call spring. Rowena really didn't have her priorities straight. Salazar could understand the need for sentimentality, and the urge for growing roots and having a place called home, but still.

The wind was especially annoying. And the rain. But at least the Muggles couldn't find them.

Truth to be told, the location of the school and the weather of the said location were not the things that worried Salazar the most. There had been some… heated discussions of late, about accepting Muggle-born students to the school. Really? Were the others really so thick they didn't understand the _danger_ it would bring to the school? That had to be the most stupid idea of Godric's so far: _"Hey let's build a magical school to Scotland so that Muggles can't find us and terminate our existence, and **then** let's invite all the Muggle-borns to our supersecret school so that their Muggle parents can find us and do nasty things for us."_

Why Salazar tolerated Godric was a mystery to himself. Sure, the man had good looks and could charm anyone with a brain, but that infuriating idiot didn't really think things through. What was the point of having a secret magical school if you were just going to tell its location to everyone?

Rowena and Helga were telling him he shouldn't be such a prejudiced bigot. No! They were wrong, so wrong. Couldn't they see that Salazar was only concerned about their safety, about _the children's safety?_ The children were their future, the core of what would become their magical legacy. No harm should happen to them, and there should be at least one place in the world where they could be totally safe. How could they be certain that the families of the Muggle-born students weren't going to come after them?

Yes, Hogwarts was Unplottable, but that didn't mean anything. Not if some Muggle-born child told their bigoted family under distress how to find the school. Sadly it wouldn't be the first time when a magical child was coerced to spill secrets about magical world to the Muggles – there had been cases all over the world telling the same thing.

If the others were so adamant with the Muggle-born issue, then Salazar would have to take drastic measures. They wouldn't change their minds, no, it was certain. It broke his heart, just a little, to leave Hogwarts behind, but it was for the best. Before his departure, though, Salazar added something to the castle, just in case. He just hoped the Chamber of Secrets would never have to be opened, for it would mean the Muggles had found their secret world. Then they all would be doomed.


End file.
